despertando
by kihito
Summary: Una chica que desperto sin saber donde estaba, y con quien andaba, solo desperto con alguien en su lado


Despertando del sueño, del que desconocia, viendo a los alrededores sin saber donde estaba, ni la idea como habia llegado hay, solo que estaba acostada, recien me levantada, la cual me doy cuenta que estaba sin nada puesto lo unico que me cubria era una sabana color cafe con bordes de flores, a mi lado yacia la persona con quien estaba, dandome la espalda, si cabello le llevaba hasta mas abajo del cuello, de color negro, un negro brillante, acerque la mano para acariciar su cabello, tocando su cabello note que era suave muy suave, lleve las manos hacia su espalda, tocando con las llemas de mis dedos, una espalda ancha y bien formada, queria ver su rostro, pero no queria despertarlo, de seguro se despertaria si me moviera, intente salir de la cama para no despertarlo, despacio, cuando lo vi moverse un poco, me inquiete un poco, asi que solo me quede acostada donde estaba, viendo su espalda, me acerque minuciosamente a su espalda, dejando tocar mi frente y llevando las manos hacia adelante, mis manos tocaba su estomago, con los dedos formada pequeños circulos, con mis labios le di un beso en su espalda, queria ver su rostro, queria saber quien era, pero mi corazon estaba tranquilo, a pesar de despertar hay sin saber como habia llegado?, era mi duda ya no se podia hacer nada lo hecho, hecho esta, solo anhelaba ver su rostro, ese era un misterio para mi, pense "que tipo de persona sera?, como sera su rostro?, su voz, su mirada, quiero saberlo no aguanto"

Asi que decidida me levante de mi lugar, abriendome paso para salir de la cama, ya salida de la cama pude ver la ropa tirada por la habitacion, comenze a buscar una camisa para cubrirme, una vez puesta la ropa, gire hacia la persona que todavia estaba en la cama descansando sin percatar de que me escabulli, camine hacia el para verlo mas de cerca, me arrodille enfrente de el, "ah, tiene algo de cabello sobre su rostro, sera mejor quitar un poco sin despertarlo"pense, asi que comenze a quitar muy despacio los cabellos que tenia sobre el rostro, poco a poco se veia como era,

me sorprendi de como era la persona que estaba al frente mio, tenia un rostro hermoso, una nariz perfecta, unos labios provocadores una mirada angelical, su torso era esplendido bien formado, unos brazos fuertes, musculoso, ante la persona, lleve una mano hacia su mejilla, con un dedo me atrevi a rozar su labios, suave, mientras me perdia en sus labios, no me percate que el chico estaba ya despierto, me estaba mirando, su mirada era penetrante, al verlo me asuste cosa que cai, me aleje lo mas que pude, ruborizada no sabia que me estaba viendo, y peor sus ojos eran de color negros un negro vacio y triste, pero igual estaba hermosos sus ojos, el muchacho se sento en su lugar, bostezando, con una de sus manos llevandose el cabello hacia atras, hermoso se veia asi recien levantado, no apartaba la vista de el, mis ojos se clavaron en el apenas vi su rostro

como no si era un especimen de hombre, uno que no se tan a menudo, o mejor uno sacado de solo un cuento donde los hombres son como los angeles, el chico todavia estaba sentado en la cama, pero esta vez me estaba mirando, yo solo estaba lejos de el, sentada en el suelo mirandolo, queria saber como lo conoci, en que momento fue que lo hicimos, como llegue a estar en brazos de el, mas pensaba no me llegaba nada a la cabeza. Nada, estaba en blanco, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, edad, gustos,familia,nada de el,entonces como llegue a estar con el, mientras el mirada se levantaba de la cama buscaba algo para ponerse, hasta que encontro un pantalon un poco mas lejos de cama, se levanto se dirigio hacia el pantalon, yo apartaba la vista sonrojada apretando las manos con fuerza, el se acerca a mi, se arrodillo frente a mi, llevando una de sus manos a mis mejillas acariciandola, lo mire de lado, tenia una sonrisa que te cautiva al instante que lo miras, "ah, que hermosa sonrisa" pense, se acerco lentamente a mis labios, posando los suyos sobre los mios, mientras cerraba los ojos, reacione al beso, parecia que era un pequeño beso de "buenos dias"pero no fue asi, mientras el beso seguia, el beso fue profundo, metiendo su lengua lentamente, jugando con la mia, el beso seguia hasta que cai de espalda con el encima mio, mis manos fueron a su pecho, mientras el seguia con el beso, separandose para respirar, tomo lo suficiente aire y siguio con el beso.

el llevo una de sus manos a mi pierna tocandola delicamente,despues subio por las caderas, cintura, pechos ,hasta llegar al cuello, hay se quedo su mano, mientras mis manos apretaban su pecho con fuerza el no se quejo, se separo de mis labios, pero seguia encima mio, despues de unos minutos se levanto, estiro uno de sus manos para ayudarme a levantar, tomo su mano, y de un jalon me levanto rapido, mientras que con la otra mano de detenia para que no callera, era fuerte muy fuerte o que yo no pesaba mucho, eso era de menos estaba en sus brazos ahora, ese pecho fornido, esos brazos musculosos y su aroma que me hipnotizaba, despues me solto y se dirigio al baño, yo me quede donde estaba sin saber que hacer, antes de entrar al baño voltio a verme, moviendo sus labios sin escuchar su voz, entro y cerro la puerta detras de el, creo que estaba diciendome algo, pero no logre a descifrarlo que era lo que queria decir, me quede con la duda, asi que me dirigi a la cama, llegue y me tumbe en ella, "ah, que lindo hombre, aun se siente su aroma en la cama y la camisa que tengo" dije, tome una almohada la abraze con fuerza, tenia su aroma esa era la que habia usado el, me tape con la almohada el rostro, mientras el yacia en el baño, escuche la ducha, " se esta bañando"dije, todabia tenia la almohada abrazada, cerraba los ojos intenta descandar un poco, cuando escuche la puerta del baño, abri los ojos y lo mire, hay estaba el vestido de la cadera hacia abajo.

con su cabello mojado y revuelto, lo contemplaba desde la cama, mientras el buscaba algo, que no era ropa, hasta que me miro, "me esta mirando y sonriendo, acaso me estaba buscando?" Pense, el se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo al borde de ella, viendo fijamente a los ojos, acerco su mano a mi mejilla, yo queria besarlo de nuevo, asi que aparte la almohada y me dirigi a el, me acerque lentamente, el sabia lo que iba hacer asi que tambien respondio, nos besamos, cuando yo empeze a profundizar el beso, mi beso era torpe comparado con el suyo, el con su mano que estaba en ni mejilla la llevo hacia mi espalda acariciandola, mientras me apartaba de sus labios despacio, nos separamos el me miro y sonrio "buenos dias"dijo el, sorprendida por su voz, era una voz tranquilazora y algo familiar, no sabia donde la habia escuchado antes, pero era lo de menos asi que solo devolvi el saludo "buenos dias" le dije sonriente, se levanto, mientras se fijaba en la ventana se acerco, abriendo la ventana, sacaba su cabeza por la ventana viendo a los alrededores, mientras entraba el aire y los cantos de la ave, no se escuchaba carros o gente, solo la misma naturaleza, me levante de la cama dirigiendome hacia la ventana donde estaba el, lo abraze por la espalda escondiendo mi rostro, mientras seguia viendo alrededor, me aparte de el, el se giro recostandose en la ventana, llevando su mano a mi cabeza "que pasa?"me pregunto, yo sin saber que decir ante la persona, no sabia que hacia en su casa.


End file.
